


Better Times

by strawberry_cider



Series: 100 word fics [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Back when they were happy.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: 100 word fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Better Times

Achilles laughed and squealed as he rolled down the hill, in the arms of Patroclus and Patroclus in his. The tall grass and wildflowers were soft and Helios was beaming bright in the cloudless sky, a pristine clear blue. 

The boys rolled to a stop at the foot of the hill. They stood nose to nose in the grass and could not stop laughing. Patroclus kissed him again and again, hands cupping his cheeks. Achilles’ heart was so full of love and joy. 

That was when Achilles woke up. Nose to nose was Patroclus, no longer laughing. Achilles cried again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
